The present invention relates generally to saws or like cutting tools, but more particularly to the type of cutting tools that are usually used for the cutting of tiles and like materials.
In the laying of various types of tiles or like building materials for construction or re-modeling, it is desirable for the operator to have an easily transportable and compact cutting tool by which tiles may be cut to desired sizes and/or shapes. The most usual tool for the job is often referred to as a tile saw. Tile saws are often preferably relatively lightweight, and fairly compact, but would also preferably be capable of handling relatively large-sized tiles. Thus, while ceramic tile and the like saws have been known and are extensively used in the prior art, the tile saws currently available are either very large in order to accommodate large-sized tiles and thus, awkward to carry from job site to job site or involve mechanisms which require are inefficient for the operation of the saw blade to move it to, through and/or across the tile or in the movement of the tile to-be-cut relative to the blade. Large size conventional saw apparatuses do not allow for simple and accurate use by an operator, limiting the operator's ability to access and/or view the operation. Other conventional saw apparatuses with fixed-blade orientations do not allow for desirable angular cuts, or discrete depth cuts for holes or the like. These inefficiencies affect not only the quality of the end-product tiles, or like materials, but, also result in wastage from necessitated multiple attempts, and also in safety issues in attempting free-handed or like less safe operations.
Thus desired is a saw apparatus which is lightweight, easily portable and provides facility in use for the operator, whether in secure mounting and cutting operations, or in the control of the cutting operation for the creation of desired cuts and/or for the reduction of waste and/or improved safety.